Want You
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Semua perasaannya terlupakan untuk sesaat. Hanya saja, perasaannya pada sang sahabat kian menjadi-jadi. Newt tahu, tidak seharusnya dia melakukan ini pada Thomas, ataupun Minho.


Want You ︎by Haruna Yumesaki

The Maze Runner Trilogy ︎by James Dashner

Rated T/T+

Warning: Cheating, sad and dilemma newt :(

「 **Minho x Newt, Thomas x Newt」**

 _A fic inspired by_

「 **Want You** \- **Rynx** ft. **Miranda Glory**.」

A/N: _Hanya sebuah fanfiksi yang saya tulis ketika saya tiba-tiba mendapatkan suatu cahaya berisikan sebuah plot ketika mendengar lagu di atas. I would suggest you to listen to it as well, it's a pretty good and chilling song._

 _Feedbacks would be very appreciated. Let me know what you think of this story, but no flame thank you :'D /plak._

* * *

" _Newt, maaf, hari ini bisa kita_ cancel _? Direktur Paige baru saja memberi setumpuk dokumen, dan dia ingin aku menyelesaikannya sece_ —"

" _Cancel_? Lagi?"

"— _Oke, aku tahu aku sudah dua kali membatalkan kencan kita, tapi_ —"

"Pekerjaanmu tentu lebih penting. Yeah, aku mengerti."

" _Newt... Bukan begitu, sungguh. Aku tahu kau kecewa, kita sudah merencanakan ini dua minggu yang lalu, dan aku sudah berjanji aku tidak akan membatalkannya_ —"

"Tommy... Sudahlah. Aku mengerti." Dia mencoba untuk tidak menghembuskan nafas, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, okay?"

" _Maaf, Newt. Aku janji aku akan menggantinya_. Love you!"

Bukannya Newt membenci pekerjaan kekasihnya. Tidak, bukan begitu. Menjalin hubungan dengan Thomas selama hampir dua tahun tidak membuatnya jenuh. Dia sangat menyayangi kekasihnya, tentunya Newt akan terus mendukung Thomas dengan apapun yang pria brunette itu kerjakan. Tapi, dua bulan terakhir, Newt merasa Thomas semakin menjauh dari gapaiannya.

Newt berusaha mendorong semua pikiran negatifnya, menggantinya dengan ' _Tommy sedang sibuk karena dia baru saja naik jabatan_ '. Tidak selalu berhasil. Terkadang Newt akan tenggelam dalam pikirannya— _Tommy, Tommy, Tommy_ —sampai Newt terlelap.

Semenjak naik jabatan, Thomas memang semakin sibuk. Semakin sedikit waktu yang bisa dia habiskan bersama Newt selama satu minggu. Terkadang, Thomas tidak akan pulang ke rumah; lembur. Dan Newt akan menghabiskan malamnya sendiri, terasa dingin karena biasanya dia mendapatkan kehangatan dari tubuh sang kekasih.

Newt hampir menyerah. Tetapi mengingat dua tahun yang keduanya lalui, Newt yakin dia masih bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Disaat seperti ini, Newt tidak ingin berada di rumah.

Karena pastinya akan terasa lebih dingin tanpa ada Thomas.

* * *

Langit sudah semakin gelap saat Newt berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Bukan pintu rumahnya, tetapi Newt merasa sangat familiar, _like he belongs there_ , tiap kali dia berdiri disini.

Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya sudah terangkat, menekan tombol bel yang ada di dinding. Kepalanya tertunduk saat pintu terbuka beberapa saat kemudian.

"Newt?" Suara sahabatnya terdengar, kental dengan kekhawatiran, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Newt tidak seharusnya berada disini. Berdiri di hadapan sahabatnya.

"Thomas lagi?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Newt, dia menarik figurnya yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukannya.

Newt tidak protes. Karena ini yang dia butuhkan. _He needs comfort_.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam."

* * *

Ini salah. Newt tahu betul apa yang dilakukannya ini salah.

Dia mengkhianati Thomas.

"Newt?"

Tapi dia juga tidak dapat menahannya. Lengan berotot yang selalu merengkuhnya dengan protektif itu membuatnya merasa aman. Hangatnya berada di dalam dekapan sahabatnya membuat Newt tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Maaf, Min..." Newt berkata lirih, dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di bahu sahabatnya—Minho.

"Bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya, Newt?" Mengelus puncak kepala Newt dengan lembut, Minho sesekali mengecupnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan _ini_."

Newt tidak seharusnya melakukan ini pada keduanya; Minho, ataupun Thomas.

" _It's wrong. You and I both know it_." Pemuda berdarah Inggris itu menjauh dari Minho, untuk menatapnya. " _I'm only yours part time. I'll only hurt you in the end_."

" _So_? Newt, you do realize that I've been wanting to do this since forever, right?"

 _Before he knows it, Minho's lips is pressed against his own._

Ciuman itu terbukti bisa membuat Newt bungkam. Karena tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Newt sudah melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Minho. Sementara Minho membalas dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Oh _God._

Minho _is risking a lot on him._

Sahabatnya itu menyimpan perasaan yang dalam untuk Newt, dan bodohnya, Newt tidak pernah menyadarinya. Saat bersama Thomas, Newt baru mengetahuinya.

Saat itu Newt tidak sengaja membaca pesan masuk dari Minho kepada Thomas. Yang dia tahu, Minho berteman baik dengan Thomas, karena keduanya dulu merupakan teman di SMA, sampai kuliahpun keduanya masih berteman baik. Apa yang tidak diketahuinya adalah, bahwa Minho dan Thomas saling bersaing. Untuk memenangkan hatinya. Dan Thomas berhasil, Newt senang bisa bersama dengan _Tommy_. Namun apa yang tertera pada ponsel Thomas saat itu membuat Newt bertanya-tanya.

' ** _Don't make me stay away from him. I lost, you have him, but I'm still his best friend_**.'

* * *

"Newt... _Stay the night here_."

"I... _I don't know_ , Min. Tommy _might came home_ —"

" _He said he'd be at work, right_?"

Sulit jika sudah menyangkut dengan Minho. Berbagai alasan dia temukan untuk menjauh dari Minho, tapi Newt tidak pernah mendengarkan otaknya yang terus menyuruhnya untuk menjauh.

"— _Fine_."

Minho yang kelewat senang itu kemudian membawa Newt untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan mudahnya. Perbedaan _size_ keduanya memang agak jauh.

"Kau masih menyayanginya, huh?"

"Min... dia kekasihku."

"Begitu kata mereka. _But I'm the one who's always stay by your side_."

" _What are you hinting at_?"

Lengan Minho sudah berada di pinggang Newt, menahannya di tempat. Manik gelapnya menatap lurus pada mata karamel Newt.

"Dengar, Newt. Kalau Thomas terus membuatmu seperti ini, aku tidak bisa diam saja."

Dan bibir tipis pemuda Inggris itu tertutup rapat, ingin mengatakan sesuatu—apapun—tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang terpikir olehnya.

"Kau masih tetap sahabatku, oke? _God_ , bahkan aku menganggapmu lebih, Newt. Aku tidak ingin dia menyakitimu. Lebih baik kau denganku saja, kalau begitu."

Inilah yang dia takuti.

Minho mencoba untuk mengambilnya dari Thomas, dan itu membuatnya takut.

"Sifat posesifmu masih ada ternyata." Newt berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi semenjak dua tahun yang lalu."

" _What_? _You like it_? Sifat posesifku?" Seringai di wajah tampan Minho membuat Newt tak karuan. " _Did you find it hot_?"

"Hmm... _Not really_."

Minho terkekeh mendengarnya, dan hanya bisa menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher mulus Newt, terkadang memberi kecupan singkat disana.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, sayang."

Perlakuan Minho padanya cukup untuk membuat tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Jemari-jemari Newt yang lebih kecil sudah menyisir helai rambut hitam Minho, dan dia tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Newt tidak seharusnya menginginkan ini.

" _Stop_ —Min." Buru-buru Newt menghentikan Minho sebelum pria yang lebih besar darinya itu melakukan yang lebih jauh.

Tapi Minho hanya menggumam pelan, tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Minho."

"Yeah?"

Newt mulai merasakan jemari Minho yang sudah menyusup ke dalam bajunya, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, bibirnya menempel pada kulit perpotongan leher Newt.

 _Don't make me want you._

 _I don't wanna want you._

"Bukankah sudah kubila— _Bloody hell_ , Min!"

Kekehan kecil keluar begitu saja dari bibir Minho. Puas dengan reaksi Newt saat ia menggigit lehernya pelan, tidak sampai meninggalkan jejak.

" _You don't like it?"_

" _Don't bite_!"

 _But I do._

 _I do want you._

" _Alright_. Tidak ada gigitan, kalau begitu."

Dan Newt hanya bisa memukul pelan bahu Minho, dia tidak protes lagi, membiarkan Minho berbuat sesukanya. Karena apapun yang Minho lakukan, Newt tidak keberatan.

Semua perasaannya seolah lenyap. Tentang Thomas, pekerjaannya, _hidupnya_.

Hanya saja, perasaan pada Minho malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

"Newt? Kau... tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah? Sedikit kekanakan, bukan?"

" _Thank God_. Aku ingin membayar hutang kencan hari ini."

"Ah... yeah, _sure_ , Tommy."

Kacau sudah dia sekarang. Apa yang ditakutinya... menjadi kenyataan.

Sudah hampir satu minggu berlalu semenjak Newt bermalam di apartemen Minho, dan sudah seminggu pula Newt dihantui.

Karena perasaannya yang bahkan tidak seharusnya dia rasakan ini terus mengganggunya.

Newt mungkin masih bersama Thomas.

Tapi, Minho sudah berhasil—mewujudkan ketakutannya itu.

Minho bilang dia kalah.

Padahal, Newt yakin, bahwa sebenarnya Minho yang menang. Walaupun memang dia sedikit—tidak, dia sangat terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Newt menginginkannya.

Newt menginginkan Minho.


End file.
